You Belong With Me
by Yume Musume
Summary: ¿Desde cuando Hao Asakura se volvió dócil ante una chica que no le llega a los talones? Una semana en la vida de Lyserg Diethel. Songfic: Yaoi/ Shonen-ai HaoLys


_**D**_i_scl_ai_m_e_r:_ _**S**__haman __**K**__ing_ no me pertenece. **E**s propiedad y creación del maestro **H**iroyuki **T**akei.

** L**a canción _"__**Y**__ou belong with me" _es interpretada por **T**aylor Swift.

_**

* * *

  
**_

_**L**__ys_e_rg__**'**__s __**P**_**O**_**V**_

**L**u_n_e_s_

_**You're on the phone with your girlfriend, She's upset**_

_**She's going off about something that you said  
She doesnt get your humour like I do**_

De nuevo. Una vez más estás pidiéndole perdón. Escucho todas esas disculpas y explicaciones que le das: _"Lo siento, nena", "No es lo que dije, princesa". _Al parecer no te deja hablar, porque tus palabras no van más allá de _"pe...yo...no.. es que... espera...". _

Soy patético. Sé que me gustas y que estoy comenzando a llegar más allá de una simple atracción. Sí. Eso quiere decir que me estoy empezando a enamorar, o eso es lo que creo, porque es la primera vez que todos los síntomas apuntan a ese rumbo. De hecho, creo que he llegado muy lejos. Por ejemplo:ahora. Estoy tras la puerta de nuestra habitación, esa que está al fondo del pasillo y que nos asignó Anna, y lo único que puedo hacer es escuchar tu conversación con _"ella"_, con tu nueva novia.

¡Rayos! Ahí vienes. Te acercas en silencio, supongo que colgaste. Aunque todo esto pasa por mi mente, mi cuerpo ya ocupó su lugar en mi cama, y para cuando entras me limito a soltar el libro que fingía leer para que no notaras que te espiaba.

**-¿Está todo bien? -** Tu cabello resbala por tus hombros y cubre tu rostro mientras te sientas en tu cama.

**-Creo que no- **Sonríes, a pesar de todo. Mientras te sujetas el cabello, bajas la mirada. Probablemente es porque estás triste y no quieres mostrármelo. Orgulloso. Eso me gusta mucho de ti. **-Le dije un chiste.**

**-Ah, ¿sí?-**No entiendo porque sigues diciéndole chistes, si ella nunca logra tomarlos bien, y al contrario, siempre se molesta.

-**Le dije que tenía unas piernas muy buenas. **-¿Eso es un chiste? No entiendo porque se molestaría , y mucho menos, porqué es un chiste.

-**No entiendo.**- Te miro confundido y vuelves a sonreír, esta vez, más sincero.

-**Sí. Aún no se le han roto. -**Instantáneamente soltamos una carcajada.

**-¿Por sus piernas delgadas? -**Asientes sólo con la cabeza mientras te comienzas a desvestir para ponerte la pijama después.

Prefiero mirar a otro lado. No me atrevo a mirar tu torso desnudo, ahora tan marcado por todo el ejercicio que practicas. Hago bastante con mirarlo en la clase de deportes. Cielos. De nuevo viene esa imagen a mi cerebro:

En alguna ocasión, tú te bañabas y sin querer hacerlo, entré a los vestidores. Sí, desde ese día no he podido ver tu pecho ni en mi mente, porque vuelve a mi la imagen del resto de tu cuerpo y claro, como era de esperarse de alguien tan débil como yo, me pongo tan rojo que parezco un tomate. Y ahora, no es la excepción. Me cubro con el libro, recostándome para que no me veas, y para mi mala suerte, estás pensando otra cosa. Probablemente en tu noviecita.

**-Deja de cubrirte con los libros el rostro, verdecito. **Te recuestas en tu cama después de haber apagado la luz y sólo se escucha un suspiro que huyó de mis labios. ¿Cómo es posible que supieras que no leía?

**-Buenas noches.**

**-Buenas noches, Lys.**

**-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-**

_**M**_a_rt_e_s_

_**  
I'm in the room, its a typical Tuesday night  
I'm listening to the kind of music she doesnt like  
And she'll never know your story like I do  
**_

Todo el día he leído sin parar para poder canalizar mi estado alterado por esas imágenes tuyas pidiéndole perdón y de ella disculpándote con caricias, o como le dirían coloquialmente: Estoy controlando mis celos. Me he mantenido encerrado en esta habitación por cinco horas para no verlos, ya que hoy tuviste una idea excelsa: Traerla a cenar.

Ya no queda mucho que hacer: Leo una novela clásica en inglés antiguo y escucho una de esas óperas que a _"ella"_, jamás le gustaría. A veces no entiendo como congeniaron si tu forma de ser y tus gustos son mucho más agresivos y toscos que los de ella. Bueno, excepto por esa música machista: el reggeatón. Esa cosa que tanto le gusta y que no va para nada con el resto de su persona.

Perfecto. ¡Esto no podría ir peor! Ahora, la traes a nuestra habitación. No pretendo salir para abandonarlos en la privacidad. ¡Ni lo sueñes!

**-¡Que horror!-** Exclama "_ella"_, aún afuera. -¡**Esa música está del asco!**

No entiendo eso último que dijiste, pero estoy seguro de que le mencionaste que hablarían conmigo para que la quitara. Abres la puerta y le cedes el paso.

**-Oh, hola, Diethel**- Odio que sea tan agradable conmigo, porque me obliga a portarme amable con ella.

-¡**Hola!-**Le sonrío con elegancia y vuelvo a mi lectura sin querer mencionar siquiera su nombre.

Los miro de reojo y puedo adivinar que ese gesto que hizo _"ella"_ fue para que callara la música, y lo peor, es que no me he equivocado.

**-Lyserg, ¿podemos cambiarle de estación?- **Lo supuse. No mencionas ese apodo ridículo que un día empezaste a usar en mi, y que a pesar de

molestarme, dejo que me llames así. Pero nadie más que tú.

-¡**Claro!-** Rápidamente ella corre para buscar una estación en el radio que sí le agrade. No tardó mucho antes de sintonizar algo de música juvenil, aunque he de admitir que esa canción, no es nada mala. La locutora anuncia, al final de la melodía, el titulo de la canción. Mañana la descargaré de Internet.

**-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-**

_**M**_ié_rc_o_l_e_s_

_**But she wears short skirts, I wear t-shirts**_

_**She's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers **_

Aún, a veces, no termino de comprender que es lo que te cautivo de ella. En los últimos meses, tú y yo nos hicimos más cercanos. Y precisamente eso no me deja entenderlo.

Tendías a coquetear a chicos y chicas _-bisexual tenías que ser-_ con apariencia_ "pandrosa"_, dirías tú. Incluso, cambié mi forma de vestir y arreglar, sólo por ti. De hecho, ahora mismo traigo una camisa algo suelta y de color beige, haciendo conjunto con un pantalón de mezclilla gastado, claramente como lo que te gustaba en la gente con la que flirteabas. Pero claro. En el fondo, _"ella"_ viste mejor a tus ojos de lo que yo hago.

-¡**Eso es, equipo!-** Aparece tu chica en el campo. Incluso ahora, que está apoyando al equipo con sus coreografías ensayadas y sus gritos guturales, debe vestirse bien.

Hace poco, fundó el club de animadoras del equipo de football americano, y como líder de ese grupo, mandó confeccionar los uniformes, y era de esperarse que fueran rosas, cortos y de una tela muy linda. Sí. Ella es líder de porristas, y todo para estar contigo, y yo, vengo a ver tus entrenamientos. Sólo puedo ver.

**-Hum**-Suelto un suspiro apoyando mi rostro sobre mis manos, que a su vez, se encuentran sobre mis rodillas.

No termino de entender como es que estoy aquí. Recuerdo estar bebiendo un vaso con agua. Te acercaste y sonreíste alegre, diciéndome que hoy era el último entrenamiento antes de la final nacional. Te pregunté si irías a la escuela en vacaciones, y dijiste que solamente si yo te acompañaba. No sé como fue, pero aquí estoy, en las gradas mirándote jugar y correr, y te observo detenidamente sin siquiera entender lo que deben hacer._**  
**_

_**Dreaming 'bout the day when you'll wake up and find  
That what you're lookin for has been here the whole time**_

Me estoy empezando a cansar, creo que mejor me recostaré un rato. Rayos. Ahora no podré evitar pensar en todo lo que sucede en mi vida de perfecto adolescente enamorado de otro que tiene una novia excelente. ¿Qué estoy diciendo? Ella no es para nada excelente.

Todas las peleas que han tenido, todos los berrinches que ha hecho y todas esas veces que has dejado atrás tus ideas, han sido porque quiere manipular siempre la relación. En estos seis meses que han estado juntos, aproximadamente cinco veces me has mencionado estar _"harto" _de ella. Entonces, ¿Porqué no ves que yo nunca te obligaría a hacer algo que no te agrade? y muy por el contrario, estaría encantado de hacer lo que te gusta, porque a mi también me agrada.

_**If you could see that I'm the one who understands you  
Been here all along so why can't you see?**_

Tanto sé de ti, que en este momento giro la cabeza para mirarte y encontrarme con tus ojos, porque sé que cada determinado tiempo, me miras, no importa donde estés. Sólo me limito a sonreír y a mirar el cielo, volviendo a mis pensamientos.

Te gusta salir mucho, pero de vez en cuando te agrada estar en casa viendo una película. Te agrada la comida, y más cuando hay picante para acompañarle. Te encantan los video juegos y odias ir constantemente a centros comerciales concurridos.

No me gusta estar en casa, encerrado por mucho tiempo, pero cuando lo hago, disfruto el tiempo que esté ahí, haciendo algo entretenido, como ver una película. Conozco cientos de recetas para hacer un buen picante, todas cortesía de los libros de cocina de mi madre. Aunque sólo tú lo sabes, adoro los video juegos y no me gustan los sitios con sobre población, muy por el contrario de ella.

Permanezco perdido en mi mente. O así era hasta que escuché gritos. Me vuelvo hacia la cancha encontrándome a tu noviecita gritándote y lanzando sus pompones hacia ti. De nuevo una pelea. La ves alejarse y no intentas detenerla, por el contrario, te acercas a mi y me estiras la mano para que me ponga de pie.

**-Vayamos a casa. **

Sé que tú piensas lo mismo que yo y que aquella canción que, gracias a _"ella"_, ahora escucho sin parar..._**  
**_

_**You belong with me**_

Debes estar conmigo...

**-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-**_**  
**_

_**J**__**ue**__**v**__**e**__**s~~**_

_**  
Walkin the streets with you in your worn out jeans  
I cant help thinking this is how it ought to be  
Laughing on the park bench thinkin to myself  
Hey isnt this easy?**_

Has perdido toda la actitud de niño hueco que tenías cuando salías con esa chica. Hoy fuimos a comer, sólo tú y yo, con nuestra ropa desarreglada. Incluso te has puesto esos pantalones caídos y rotos que, sabes, tanto me agradan. Hemos caminado por toda la ciudad parando únicamente para tomar nuestros _"sagrados alimentos"_, como dijiste antes. Me imagino que si fuéramos algo más, esta sería todo un ritual sagrado: Salir, caminar, comer, volver, ver películas, comer de nuevo, platicar, oír música, sin contar los momentos...románticos. ¿Qué diablos digo?

Suelto una risita por los nervios y emoción de lo que he imaginado y no puedo evitar detenerme. Te vuelves hacia mi y me miras sin entender. La risa fue tanta que tuve que sentarme en una banca cerca de un jardín pequeño. Te sientas a mi lado y me picas las costillas haciéndome reír más.

_**  
And you've got a smile that could light up this whole town  
I havent seen it in awhile, since she brought you down  
You say you find I know you better than that  
Hey, Whatcha doing with a girl like that?  
**_

Has sido contagiado por toda esa alegría que estoy sacando de mi cuerpo. Toda esa felicidad estuvo oculta mientras estabas distanciado. Ahora ambos sonreímos mientras hablamos, tú más que yo, pero aún así, ahí está. La sonrisa que te ha caracterizado por toda la vida y que provoca que nada me perturbe, y mira que muchas cosas me hacen sentir mal.

**-Hoy fue un día perfecto-** Te recuestas sobre mis piernas sin importarte lo que la anciana frente a nosotros diga. -**Sólo hace falta de nosotros para que sea un día excelente. **

**-Sí- **Me he atrevido a contestar. La sangre se está acumulando en mis mejillas por el simple hecho de compartir mi tiempo contigo.

Justo cuando estoy a punto de hablar, tu móvil suena con esa canción tan horrible que anuncia una llamada de tu novia.

-**¿Hola?-**Miras mi rostro con una sonrisa sin poner mucha atención. Por primera vez me sentí superior a alguien, pero que equivocación.** -No te preocupes, hermosa... ¿Ahora? Claro... ¿Dónde?... ¿En serio? Estoy muy cerca de ahí. No me tardo... Yo también te adoro, princesa. Adiós.**

Conforme esa conversación avanzaba, tu rostro se va iluminando, incluso, te enderezas para hablar bien con ella sin que te interrumpan mis gestos.

**-Lys, debo...**

**-No te preocupes. -**Sólo te sonrío falsamente para que no te sientas obligado a acompañarme.

**-Lo siento.-** Me besaste en la mejilla. Eso no pudo ser más sorpresivo e inesperado para mi. Me llevé la mano al rostro bastante confundido.

Te alejas mientras todo vuelve a confundirme. Las lágrimas se comienzan a formar en mis ojos, ¿porqué te empeñas en jugar? No me digas que fue casualidad aquella vez que robaste un beso de mis labios, que en aquel entonces eran vírgenes a cualquier contacto. ¿Tú profanaste su inocencia sólo por una apuesta con Horo horo? No lo creo aún, y mucho menos porque Horokeu Usui no estaba enterado de eso.

No entiendo porque sigues con esa chica que ahora te pide perdón, pero que mañana te volverá a herir.

_**She wears high heels, I wear sneakers  
She's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers  
**_

Comienzo a correr rumbo a casa. No está tan lejos y quiero llegar antes de que mis lágrimas se atrevan a manchar mi rostro con su presencia. Correr... Claro. Para eso me dijiste que usara zapatos deportivos, para huir de cualquier peligro, porque, ¿qué sería de tu vida sin mi?... Seguramente, algo maravilloso. _**  
**_

He llegado a casa. Entro sin presentarme ante la dueña de la casa, ni el resto de sus inquilinos. Sólo me limito a entrar a la habitación y encerrarme a dejar fluir mi tristeza por los ojos. De nuevo viene a mi mente lo que pensaba: ¿Sería así si estuviéramos juntos?

**-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-**

_**V**_ie_rn_e_s_

_**Dreaming bout the day when you'll wake up and find  
That what you're looking for has been here the whole time  
**_

Desde que llegué ayer, no he salido de mi habitación: Mi mente permanece estática, pensando simplemente en lo que ocurrió. Entre más lo pienso, más me convenzo de que yo soy la única persona que cumplirá con todos los requisitos para ser tu compañero.

Me gustaría que un día te pusieras a pensar y te dieras cuenta de ello, de que ella y tú no tienen nada en común, y mucho menos tienen algo que los pueda unir.

Sí, eres apuesto, tienes ese toque sensual que atrae a la gente, en general, y además, posees una inteligencia envidiable, aunque pocas veces quieras sacarla a la luz, pero repito, ella es toda una supermodelo vacía, preocupada por la ropa, por los chicos, ¡por su peinado!. A veces me pregunto de que hablarán, si es que hablan, porque con ese cuerpo y esa mentalidad, lo más probable es que sólo la busques para... eso. Sexo.

_**If you could see that I'm the one who understands you  
Been here all along so why can't you see? **_

A veces creo que finges demencia y que realmente sabes que quieres estar conmigo, bueno, más bien, de que te llevarías mejor con una persona como yo. Tal vez no conmigo, aunque eso, de verdad, me gustaría, pero no. Sigues con ella y no lo entiendo. Por más que lo pienso no entiendo porque si es que te hace tantos desplantes y berrinches, te obliga a salir con esas chicas porristas que son iguales a ella, parecieran sus clones mal hechos, y tú, por un poco de " eso", las acompañas, sigues con ella.

Sé que tal vez pienso egoistamente, pero lo que más me molesta de todo esto, no es que no estés conmigo, sino que ella te hiere, te hace enojar y tú, con ella ni siquiera te atreves a decir una palabra altisonante.

¿Desde cuando Hao Asakura se volvió dócil ante una chica que no le llega a los talones?

Solamente por una vez necesitas dejarla y dejar a su recuerdo, pero te obligas a volverlo a tu mente. Por eso cuando salimos el día de ayer contestaste a su llamado y acudiste a verla y perdonarla. Tal vez ya te tenga manipulado y todo sea por mera costumbre.

Quizás si yo hubiera tenido a una persona tan guapa como ella, ni siqueira me acordaría de esto que pasa por mi mente. Tal vez el obsesionado soy yo: Acostumbrado a sufrir por alguien a quien no tendré jamás, negándome a aceptarlo.

Lo olvidaré...

_**You belong with me**_

¡No!

¿En qué estoy pensando? Yo te pertenezco porque me has ganado. Tu forma de ser, tu físico... Tu obstinado pensamiento. Ella ni siquiera piensa, no creo que eso lo puedan compartir.

Por eso, aún lo creo: Debemos estar juntos.

_**Standin by, waiting at your back door  
All this time how could you not know that?  
**_

**-Lys, ¿estás despierto?-**Yoh ya ha venido a "despertarme". Debe ser tarde para que me venga a buscar para desayunar.

Veamos que dice nuestro amigo el reloj...¡Cielo santo! Las tres de la tarde. Realmente el tiempo se me fue volando mientras meditaba sobre todo esto.

**-Si, pasa.- **Le grito desde mi cama. Cuando entra, me enderezo para mirarlo mejor, siempre con una sonrisa.

**-¿Te encuentras bien?-** Después de tocarme la frente, se sienta en la cama, cerca de mis pies.-** ¿Quieres bajar a comer?**

**-¿Sabes?- **Mentiré un poco, aunque en cierta forma metafórica, es verdad.- Preferiría quedarme en cama. **-Me siento un poco enfermo.**

**-Entiendo.- **Creo que Yoh es la única persona que entiende la situación.- **El día de hoy te cubriremos con Anna.**

Después de soltar una risita típica de él, se puso de pie y salió de la habitación en silencio. Ya pasados unos minutos, escuché que mencionaba al resto de los habitantes que me encontraba en un mal estado, que probablemente era contagioso, que me dejaran estar solo un par de horas hasta que yo mismo saliera.

Y en verdad, me siento enfermo, cansado de luchar por ti y cansado por no haber dormido nada. Estuve esperando, mirando la puerta hasta ver que llegaras, pero no llegaste en toda la noche. Seguramente te quedaste en su casa o en algún otro lugar donde pudieras estar solo con ella.

Pero te juro que tarde o temprano, tú notarás eso, que tú y yo queremos y debemos estar juntos. Nos pertenecemos, algo así como el Ying y el Yang. Fuerzas opuestas, pero parecidas. ¡Ja! Contradictorio, ¿no?

**-Hola, Lys...-** Tu rostro se ve cansado. Quiere decir que no dormiste en toda la noche y que recien llegas. ¿O será que llegaste, comiste, te duchaste y veniste al final a verme?

No. Tú ropa es la misma de ayer y tu cabello se ve alborotado. Esas ojeras marcan que no has dormido nada, pero lo que no puedo reconocer es ese ánimo tan bajo que tienes en este momento. Algo malo pasó con esa mujer.

**- Déjame recostar.-** Te acercas a mi lecho después de quitarte la camisa y los jeans. Entonces, te metes a mi cama, invadiendo mi espacio personal.

**- ¿No tienes cama tú?**-Aunque no de forma agresiva, te reclamo por ese último acto, que seguiste con un abrazo para usarme de almohada.

**-Sí, pero no quiero tenderla después. -**Sonríes y me acurrucas junto a ti.

_**You belong with me**_

Después de unos segundos, respondo a tus mimos, si es que así se les puede llamar, y me convenzo una vez más de que tú y yo nos pertenecemos.

**-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-**

**S**á_b_a_d_o

_**Oh I remember you driving to my house in the middle of the night  
I'm the one who makes you laugh when you know you're about to cry**_

Aún no puedo creer el porque no volviste en toda la noche. Es increible lo que ha sucedido y aún más increible, es que Anna nos mandara a las once de la noche a comprarle una Sandía. Pareciera que está embarazada, porque no sólo nos envió a comprar eso, no. También compramos tres litros de leche, un galón de jugo de manzana, comida china, pasta y todo para preparar spaghetti.

En fin. No es tan tedioso cuando vamos juntos, o al menos, no para mi, y al parecer para ti tampoco, porque si así fuera, no te hubieras ofrecido a acompañarme cuando la rubia demoniaca me grito las órdenes.

**-Así es. Esta vez es definitivo...-**Caminas por el arroyo de autos mientras cuentas de nuevo la historia. **-Quería chantajearme con su muerte, ¿puedes creerlo?**

**-No-** Es la tercera vez que me repites esa parte, pero está bien. Seguiré contestando y reaccionando como si no lo hubieras dicho nunca.

**-No me dejaba salir de su apartamento. Creo que ya me cansó.**-Me miras sonriente mientras te detienes. No me queda más que determe a la par.

**-¿Qué pasa?**

**-¿Quieres un café?-**Me señalas tu cafeteria preferida. A esa en la que vienes cuando te vas a alguna fiesta y vuelves con mucho alcohol encima. Por eso la conoces, porque el café de ahí te "baja" todo rastro de las bebidas embriagantes que bebes.

**-¿Está bien?-**Dudo un poco. Quién sabe que es lo que nos pasará si tardamos.** -¿Anna no se moelstará?**

**-¿Qué va?-**Me atraes de la mano para que entremos.** -Mientras, te cuento todo bien. Como pasó.**

**-De acuerdo.-**No me queda de otra. Tengo que ir a buscar una mesa y la elegida es una para cuatro personas, aparentemente, por el número de sillas que tiene.

Dejo las cosas en una silla mientras me siento en la que está a su lado. Conociéndote, ya habrás pedido por mi y no me tendré que preocupar por esocger una bebida.

Mientras espero, de nuevo vienen a mi mente todas las palabras que dijiste por la noche, cuando por nuestros malos hábitos, terminamos despiertos por la madrugada y dormidos en la tarde. De nuevo, ahora que tratabamos de dormir, te fuiste a acostar a mi lado, en mi cama. Creo que eso ya no es coincidencia, porque, o me consideras un muy buen amigo, o en verdad te intereso y como cualquier mortal, prefiero mentirme y hacerme ilusiones.

_**I know your favorite songs and you tell me about your dreams  
I think I know where you belong. I think I know it's with me.**_

-**Te pedí un especial.-**Pones frente a mi un vaso de cartón que huele verdaderamente exquisito.

**-Gracias.- **La tapa fue arrebatada por tí, que sin preguntar, comenzaste a ponerle azucar: dos sobrecitos, justo lo que uso. Realmente nos conocemos bastante bien.

**-¿Sabes? Creo que lo mejor que me pudo pasar, fue romper con ella.**-Me devuelves mi bebida

**-¿Porqué lo dices?-** Doy pequeño sorbos a ese sabor suavemente amargo. Creo que sí sabes lo que quiero.

**-Era muy dañino lo que pasaba entre nosotros. Era tiempo de seguir**.-Es de las cosas más inteligentes que has dicho sobre ella.

**-Cuéntame de nuevo, ¿que pasó?**

**-Cuando llegué, me estaba esperando, salimos a comer a un restaurante extremadamente caro...-**Das un sorbo a tu chocolate, parece ser.-**Ahí, se quejó por la música, cuando es ese tipo de música que le gusta a toda la juventud. No entiendo como no le puede gustar.**

**-¿Los Daltonics?-**Es el dato que no me has proporcionado, pero es el único grupo que proteges con tu vida.

**-Sí, ¿cómo sabes?**

**-No lo sé. ¿Coincidencia?**-Me pone nervioso es apregunta. ¿Cómo lo sé? Te conozco a la perfección y te conoceré siempre.

**-Ah, claro. Entonces, salió corriendo y la perseguí. Discutimos en su apartamento y cuando le dije que terminaramos, armó una escena escalofriante.**-Simulas tener un cuchillo en su garganta, y según lo que me has dicho en partes, realmente se puso uno. **-Tuve que estar ahí por horas. Cuando volví a casa, apenas había llegado su madre de una fiesta del trabajo y la tranquilizó.**

**-¿En serio? ¿Cómo?-**Eso no me lo has mencionado ni un poco.

**-Le dió una pastilla, aunque primero luchamos para detenerla. Al parecer es maniaco-depresiva y no lo sabía yo.**

**-Que horror...**-Nos miramos y después soltamos una carcajada. -**Ahora todo tiene sentido, ¿no?**

**-Sí...**-Sonríes señalando mi café.**- ¿Está bueno?**

_**  
Can't you see that I'm the one who understand you?  
Been here all along so why can't you see?  
**_

**-Sí, bastante.**

**-Es mi favorito. Tiene ese amargo sabor del café, pero es bastante...**

**-¿Suave?-**Te interrumpo para ver si pensamos lo mismo.

**-¡Si!- **Al parecer te ha emocionado lo ocurrido, porque te estás subiendo poco a poco a la mesa, comenzando por el torso.**- Pero te deja esa sensación fuerte en la garganta.**

**-¡Claro!-**Ambos nos hemos entusiasmado por la idea de pensar igual, lo sé. Es tan notorio que hasta un ciego, sordomudo se daría cuenta.

Te quedas en silencio con una sonrisa mientras yo termino mi bebida. Vaya que lo he tomado rápido.

**-¿Me das un poco?-**Te acercas.

**-Lo siento. Se terminó.**

**-No importa.-**Esto sí es inesperado: Te acercaste a besar mis labios y terminaste invadiendo mi boca son una rapidez impresionante. Tanto así, que ni siquiera he tenido tiempo para notar que te alejaste**.-Delicioso café. Vámonos.**

Después de reaccionar, te sigo a la salida y camino como si nada hubiera pasado, pero por mi mente, la última escena ronda mi mente y todas esas ideas locas me saludan de nuevo. Pero todo se resume en una frase...

_**You belong with me  
**_

_**D**_o_m_i_ng_o

_**  
Standing by or waiting at your back door  
**_

_**All this time how could you not know that**_

Suficiente. Te lo diré. No puedo más y es mucho más probable que me vaya bien si te digo esto a que si me quedo en silencio, siendo objeto de tus burlas. Esperaré aquí a que salgas de bañarte, aunque es raro, es domingo y tú no te vañas en domingo.

Me siento frente a la puerta y la miro fijamente, pensando como decirlo. No. Es mejor que no lo piense, que lo deje fluir. Si lo planeo, no saldrá como quiero y al final, algo malo pasará.

Creo que es mejor que sólo me siente a tranquilizarme, a pensar en cosas lindas y a pensar que rayos haré para cenar esta noche. No sé cocinar y no sé como me han convencido...ah, claro. Hao me lo pidió.

Por fin. Sales de bañarte. Siento mi cuerpo temeblar, casi quebrarse mientras me pongo de pie.

**-¿Qué haces aquí?-**Me preguntas casi espantado. Te ves bastante arreglado, ¿será que vas a salir?

**-Quiero hablar contigo. **-Tapo el paso para qu eno puedas irte, porque veo que tienes prisa. Seguramente con ella de nuevo.

**-¿Puede ser depués?-**Pones tu cara suplicante.**- Es que la internaron y voy a ir a verla.**

-**No...-**Creo que no esperabamos esa respuesta. -**Ahora, quiero hablar contigo ahora.**

**-De acuerdo...-**Cedes aunque un poco asombrado.

-**No lo soporto.-**Quiero decirlo pero no puedo.

**-¿De que hablas?-**Te acercas un poco.

-**Pues... es que...**

No sé de donde apareció Pilika con esa canción reproduciéndose en su móvil, la que estaba en el radio aquel martes y que describe perfectamente lo que quiero decir.

_**  
You belong with me**_

**-¿Te pertenezco?-**Sé que lo dices en broma, pero creo que lo has adivinado.

**-...Sí...-**Tengo que bajar la mirada para que no me coman tu ojos. -**Pero sé que volverás una vez más con ella... no importa. Quería decírtelo.**

Mientras giro para alejarme con el rostro derrotado, me jalas de un brazo para enrredarme en tus brazos. Suspiras en mi cuello y besas mi mejilla. ¿Qué demonios?

**-Iré a verla, porque se quedó con mi móvil. **-Sueltas una carcajada.**-Me tardé en notarlo, pero coincido con esa canción.**

Me giras y sonríes triunfante, malvado.

-**¿De qué hablas?-**Pregunto ingenuo.

_**Have you ever thought just maybe  
You belong with me**_

-**De que tú y yo, pertenecemos a un mismo mundo y debemos estar juntos.-**Me acercas suavemente y posas tus labios sobre los mios.

-¡**¿Porqué te tardaste tanto en notarlo?!-**Aunque feliz, te reclamo con un poco de molestia cuando te alejaste de mi.

**-Lo siento. -**Admitiste que fuiste un tonto. Pero todo eso lo compensa este nuevo beso que me das esta vez. Ahora no se trata de sólo unir los labios. Es un contacto profundo, como si se tratara de un contrato que ambos firmamos para estar juntos.

Pilika volvió de su habitación con su celular en la mano. Justo cuando nos separamos, la canción terminó, pero hubo tiempo de escuchar la frase final:

_**  
You belong with me **_

**-Amén por eso, Lys.-**Sonríes besándo mi mejilla y uniendo nuestras frentes. Simplemente cierro los ojos para entender que de verdad, estaremos juntos porque nos pertenecemos.

* * *

**Y**_u_m**e** _N_o**t**_e_s:

_**Dedicado a Toki, porque así juegaremos roll y te contaré mis penas!!! Supuestamente era por su cumpleaños XDDD pero ia se pasó el tiempo, así que... no sé si le guste, pero espero que sí.Lo hice con todo mi corazón pa uté y pa tooooos lo que lo lean... pero conste que sin uté, ni lo escribía.**_

_**Y apoyen a los Daltonics XDDD es la banda de mi primo X_X  
**_

_**Ci Vediamo!  
**_


End file.
